Amnesia
by Lady Macduff
Summary: solo un amigo le hará recobrar lo que perdió.... pasen y lean
1. Default Chapter

Quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes ( salvo alguno que invente yo) no son mios sino de la autora de esta serie de manga y anime japones.

**Amnesia**

Cap. 1

Por las apacibles calles de Nerima una chica de cabello corto y azulado corría sin destino notable, sus ojos, algo entrecerrados, dejaban caer sin descuido algunas lagrimas. La gente, miedosa de ser atropellada por ella, le cedía apartándose de su camino.

Corrió hasta que de la vista comenzaron a desaparecer la edificación de ciudad y más luego la edificación suburbana. Encontrándose sola en un camino de arboleda y pastizales.

Cansada se apoyó contra un árbol al costado del camino, respiraba de manera agitada mientras se limpiaba con furia las lagrimas que inmiscuían rebeldes en su rostro. Sentada ya, se abrazó a sus rodillas desnudas.

Ranma... baka, hentai- gritó mientras hundía su rostro entre los brazos.

Flash back-

El sol entró brillante aquella mañana tibia de verano. La joven se estiró con pereza mientras mostraba su pequeña sonrisa.

_-Mmmhh... creo que saldré a correr hoy._

_Corrió la sabana y caminó hasta su armario, sintiendo el roce de la alfombra bajo los pies. Tomó un short negro y una remera rosada y se vistió. Ya en el comedor toda la familia estaba por desayunar._

_-Buenos días- saludó._

_-Buenos días, Akane- respondió su hermana mayor, Kasumi- ven, siéntate que ya te sirvo tu arroz- la invitó mientras tomaba un pequeño bol._

_Ella, como era su costumbre, se sentó junto al hombre más joven de todos los allí presentes, quien la miró con cierta indiferencia._

_-Akane, a donde vas a si vestida- le preguntó su compañero._

_-A correr- respondió ella sin darle importancia, tomando el desayuno._

_-Con eso puesto te puedes encontrar un pervertido._

_-Ja, otro más- dio dos bocados más y luego se levantó- ya vivo con uno._

_-Muy graciosa, marimacho._

_Akane no dijo absolutamente nada y salió del salón y luego de la casa. Cuando llevaba corrida media cuadra se frenó, había olvidado su vincha. Regresó nuevamente a la casa, pero mientras abría el portón de madera, escuchó unas voces terriblemente familiares._

_-No... espera_

_-Airen_

_-Detente, Shampoo- rogó finalmente la primera voz y luego silencio. Akane abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con el 'apasionado' beso entre Su prometido y aquella chica china. Cerró de un portazo y comenzó a correr._

Fin del Flash Back-

Nuevamente se puso de pie y comenzó su camino hacia algún lugar, pero definitivamente no volvería allí. No tenía siquiera noción de adonde iba pero tampoco le importaba.

El anochecer era inminente y se aproximaba la noche. El camino era cada vez más oscuro. De pronto una, dos, tres luces en la lejanía se acercaban a ella. Al poco tiempo tres motocicletas se situaron, andando, cerca de ella.

Hola, nena, sola- preguntó el que, a su criterio, parecía el líder de aquel trío. Llevaba un jean gastado, zapatillas, campera de cuero y una expresión cretina en el rostro.

No tengo dinero- dijo a modo de respuesta. Pocos segundos después se vio rodeada por los tres motociclistas.

No solo podemos buscar dinero en alguien como tú- agregó un segundo, de apariencia similar a su líder.

Una vez debajo de sus vehículos, los tres mostraron sus verdaderas intenciones, conduciéndola por la fuerza a las penumbras de unos matorrales. Como buena conocedora de artes marciales no tardó en hacer gala de las mismas. Aterrados, solo atinaron a darle un duro golpe en la cabeza, dejándola inconsciente o muerta, según sus expectativas.

1 día más tarde—

Abrió los ojos con dificultad, le dolía mucho la cabeza, que además la sentía en blanco. Lo primero que vio fue en techo de madera y luego una mujer de expresión bonachona, la cual le sonrió al verla despertar.

Oh, por fin despiertas, querida, temí mucho por ti... mi nombre es Kaoru Hibiki, como te llamas.

Yo... no lo sé- respondió afligida

Pequeña, has perdido la memoria.

No sé quien soy...- dijo incorporándose de golpe tomándose la frente.

Debes descansar, recuéstate, te traeré un té.

Mientras la veía alejarse y luego salir por la puerta, trató de hacer memoria pero no lograba recordar nada, tan solo una difusa imagen oscura.

Al rato volvió aquella mujer, acompañada de un hombre.

Ten- le entregó amablemente la taza- él es mi esposo, Kaede Hibiki

Así que no recuerda nada, señorita... puede quedarse hasta que recuerde, no hay problema.

Gracias... yo voy a ayudarlos en lo que sea posible.- dijo ella sonriendo y luego tomando el té.

Notas: Bueno el primer cap...si, exacto, Akane se encuentra con los padres de Ryoga, el tema es que ella ya ni se acuerda de quien es Ryoga. Espero que les haya agradado el comienzo y queda mucho por contar! Dejenme Reviews ( aunque sea para decirme que es horrible)

Saludos...

Lady Macduff

_'Hacia el infinito y más allá' ya lo dijo Buzz Lighyear_


	2. Capitulo 2

Primero, _RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS_

Estoy terriblemente contenta de haberlos recibido

**Kei-Kugodgy**: Aquí está el cap 2, espero que te agrade, y trate de hacerlo lo más largo que mi imaginación pudo. No quiero revelar muchos secretos aún, jejeje

**Alison500**: Me alegra de que te haya parecido interesante, aunque inconcluso. Por lo pronto he aquí la segunda entrega, continua leyendo por favor!

Cap.2

El Dojo Tendo nunca estuvo tan revolucionado. Llamadas a la policía, carteles pidiendo información.

Es terrible, señor Saotome- lloraba un hombre de bigote negro- una semana sin noticias de Akane.

Lo sé, Soun, lo sé- rezongaba el otro de gafas.

Kasumi y Nabiki estaban rezando ante el altar, las dos lucían apagadas.

Mientras, en un pueblo algo lejos de Nerima, una sonriente jovencita planchaba con cuidado las camisas de la familia Hibiki.

Señora Kaoru, el señor Kaede está tardando demasiado con la compra del pan, se habrá perdido.

La mujer suspiró apenada.

Señorita- así la llamaban- podría ir a buscarlo?

Claro.

Se acercó a la entrada y se colocó unos zapatos bajos negros. Tenía suerte de que la señora Hibiki fuera de su tamaño y que le pudiera facilitar ropa y calzado.

Salió a la calle sonriente como siempre, caminó a la panadería saludó a varias personas. El señor Hibiki la consideraba muy cariñosa y simpática y solía decir que si seguía así conseguiría pronto un buen pretendiente.

Mamá- se escuchó desde la entrada de aquella casa- ya estoy en casa. En el hall dejó la mochila, la sombrilla y su calzado.

Kaoru sonrió al ver al joven alto, fuerte, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, como los de ella que tenía enfrente.

Hijo, que gusto verte, te tardaste mucho, en tu última carta dijiste que llegarías hace 15 días.

Ehh.. me perdí- admitió sonrojándose.

Que mal orientados son los hombres de mi familia- dijo abrazándolo- ven vamos, te daré algo de comer.

Ryoga observó la tabla de plancha y algunas camisas aún por planchar.

Mam�, estabas planchando?

No, tenemos una huésped y ella se encarga de algunas tareas del hogar.

El sonido de la puerta abriendo y cerrándose se escuchó de nuevo.

Señora Kaoru, lo he encontrado- se sintió a una alegre voz femenina decir.

Pronto en el comedor aparecieron dos personas más. Ryoga, quien estaba tomando un sorbo de jugo lo escupió todo de la sorpresa.

Hijo que sorpresa

Akane- dijo él, parándose y yendo hasta ella

La conoces?- preguntó su madre

Claro, es amiga mía- respondió, sonrojado.

La pobre perdió la memoria, no recuerda nada... tu le serás de gran ayuda.

Me llamo Akane?- preguntó ella sin abandonar su sonrisa.

Si, Akane Tendo, no recuerdas nada?

Ella negó triste con la cabeza.

Por la noche la cena fue preparada por Akane, sin ningún tipo de conflicto había conseguido aprender a cocinar de manera decente. Claro que ella no sabía que en realidad, en el pasado, cocinaba horrible.

Más tarde, mientras Kaoru lavaba los platos y la joven tomaba un baño, padre e hijo tuvieron una charla.

Akane es muy amable y compañera, no crees?

Claro, la conozco desde hace bastante... siempre cuando voy a Nerima me alojo en su casa- no aclaro que en forma de P-chan.

Ya veo... viajas mucho, Ryoga... sería mejor que ya olvidaras a Saotome y te quedarás más aquí, después de todo... tu vas heredar la casa y la carpintería- el padre es carpintero.

Quedarme...?- colocó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y comenzó a reflexionar. Comprendió que no solo viajaba para practicar artes marciales, sino que verdaderamente disfrutaba recorrer los caminos, los bosques, las selvas. Si se quedará no tendría duelos tontos con Ranma, no entrenaría con Colonge, ni siquiera complotaría con Moose- Papá... adoro viajar y además tengo muchos amigos

Hijo, piénsalo... hasta podrías quedarte aquí, con Akane... no sabes lo grandiosa que ha resultado esa chica, es la única que me encuentra cuando me pierdo...

Ay, por Dios que vergüenza – murmuró el joven de la banda amarilla levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

Cuando se introdujo allí casi muere del infarto al ver a su amiga, más bien su amada Akane, en su cama semi dormida. Pero la tarde, había largado un grito de sorpresa que la despertó y también alertó a su madre.

Ryoga, sabes que la casa es chica... tendrás que compartir el cuarto con ella.

Aquella noche apenas pudo dormir en su futón en el suelo. No es no estuviese acostumbrado a dormir con ella, en forma de cerdito pero como hombre.

horas más tarde—

Mñan- dio varias vueltas para esquivar la luz pero no pudo. Abrió los ojos y vio a Akane sentada al lado de la ventana mirando a través de ella.

Lo siento, te desperté?

Mmsí- murmuró entonando los ojos

Es que... desde aquí se ven espléndidos los árboles de cerezo y como tu madre salió, no tengo nada que hacer... quieres que te prepara el baño?

Descuida lo haré yo.- le respondió amable.

Se levantó y comenzó a preparar sus ropas. Miro en el espejo su reflejo, el pelo enmarañado, una musculosa azul y unos short blancos. No estaba muy presentable para que ella siguiera viéndolo así. Rojo salió como un tomate salió de allí en dirección al baño.

Por la tarde salieron a caminar. Ella luciendo un vestido que la hacía parecer a su hermana mayor y él de jean y remara.

Mientras caminaban se encontraron con una vieja conocida de Ryoga, llamada Arisu, la cual no tardó en colgarse del chico. Tenía una larga melena dorada y unos ojos marrones caoba.

Ryoga, mi amor! No me habían dicho que estabas de vuelta! Me tienes muy descuidada con tus viajecitos- dijo ella con un tono rápido, mientras se colgaba de su cuello.

Arisu... bájate, quieres?- señaló algo molesto.

Ella es... tu novia, Ryoga?- preguntó tímidamente Akane.

No, claro que no- se apresuró a decir

Pero algún día lo seré, no es así?- dijo ella sonriente.-apropósito... quien eres?

No, ella es una amiga que está de huésped en mi casa- contestó él, al ver la cara de desconcierto de Akane

Como!- exclamó la rubia enardecida- vives bajo el mismo techo que Ryo-Kun!

Notas de la autora: este cap es un poco más largo que el primero. Apareció Ryoga, claro, como... si le han usurpado hasta el cuarto ��. En cuanto a Arisu ( inventada) tiene una personalidad como la de Kuno, igual de carente de escrupulos( ''U) . Tendrá alguna que otra metida de pata... me no revelaré nada.

Saludos...

Lady Macduff

_Yo era un vegetal.´´ lo dijo Ozzy Osbone_


	3. Capitulo 3

Respuesta a los _REVIEWS_

Kei-Kugodgy: gracias por continuar leyéndolo! No te preocupes, lo voy a continuar hasta el final

alison500: Me alegra de que hayas quedado conforme con el 2 cap, voy a tratar de que sucede lo mismo con este. Gracias por leer!

Maité-chan: Quédate tranquila, estoy segura de no se va quedar con ella...

Minue: me gusto recibir tu comentario. Seguramente ( no me gusta dar muchos adelantos) es un classic... porque sino tendría que cambiar MUCHÍSIMAS cosas. Así que... a no decepcionarse y seguir leyendo.

Luca-Pacheco: No te preocupes, aunque parezca un Ryoga-Akane no lo es... es clásico.

**Gracias por los reviews.**

Un avisito: quizás tarde un poco más en la publicación porque se me vino el comienzo de clases TT... pero no se preocupen no voy a abandonar mi fic

Capitulo 3 

Akane miraba impresionada a su amigo realizar una practicaba de rutina. Lo destrozar varias piedras y troncos.

Ryoga... esa amiga tuya Arisu.. es bastante celosa, no?

Por qué lo dices?

Porque hace rato que está colgada de aquel árbol mirándome fijamente- respondió señalando hacia donde efectivamente estaba amarrada Arisu.

Hey!- gritó Ryoga mirándola con furia

Maldita entrometida!- gritó la joven rubia antes de bajar de un salto y echarse a correr.

ese mismo día pero por la noche-

Ryoga- susurró la chica con miedo- estás despierto?

No- murmuró, mintiendo.

Escuché algo abajo- acotó ella, que para ese momento estaba hecha un ovillo en su cama, por el miedo.

Abajo?... tranquila debe ser el viento- respondió prendiendo a tientas la luz de la mesa de noche.

No irías a ver?- pidió poniendo su mejor cara de cachorrito.

'_NO, es cara no... la de cachorrito'_ Pensó Ryoga mirándola y sintiendo que su rostro se teñía a de rojo. Con pereza se levanto y, seguido por Akane, bajo en silencio las escaleras. Juntos recorrieron la planta baja.

Ves, Akane, no sucede nada- dijo al final tranquilizándola

Si...- suspiró calma

En el instante que iba a subir al cuarto nuevamente, escucharon un aullido, largo y desgarrador.

Glup... que fue eso?- pregunto aterrada, abrazándose al brazo de él.

V-voy a ver- con gentileza retiró de ella y fue hasta la puerta de calle, de donde provenía el ruido. Con lentitud abrió la puerta. Akane esperaba atrás de él.

Shirokuro- exclamó feliz- hacia rato que no te veía, estabas perdida?

Wof, Wof!

Ryoga le dio paso a su perrita negra y blanca, para luego cerrar la puerta.

Akane, ella es mi mascota- dijo mientras le rascaba el lomo a la perra.

Pues menudo susto me dio- respondió sonriendo.

Ryoga- se escuchó una voz adormilada decir- que demonios hacen levantados? Vuelvan a la casa.

Si, mamá.

* * *

Por la mañana

Akane puso con paciencia la mesa para el desayuno. Mientras calentaba agua para el té, un recuerdo por fin volvía a su mente. Sabía que para alguien eso, el agua caliente le era imprescindible. Entonces recordó más, una mujer de coleta de costado, una chica de cabellos cortos que tenía algunos yens en la mano y un panda. Bajo varias expresiones todos la llamaban Akane.

Colocó las tazas con té. Luego apareció la señora Kaoru, con su clásico vestido y el delantal puesto, el señor Kaede, con su overol azul, y Ryoga. Si había algo que le llamaba mucha la atención y a la vez le producía gracia, era el hecho de que toda la familia usaba una banda en la cabeza

_¿ Era eso una tradición?_ Pensó Akane mientras servía arroz en los bolws.

* * *

Tarde

Rodó la mirada. Sin nada que hacer allí. Solo estaba sentada en el alféizar mirando por la ventana. Desvió la vista al cuarto donde estaba, la habitación de Ryoga. Una selección de libros se alojaban en unos estantes, un cuaderno a medio usar sobre el escritorio y al lado de este, un libro más gordo y pequeño. Su tapa verde brillante llamaba poderosamente la atención. Se acercó y lo tomó.

Álbum- leyó.

Al abrirlo leyó en una hoja blanca: Para Ryoga...De mamá y Papá. Dentro, la primer foto se veía claramente a Kaoru, mucho más joven, con un bebé en brazos. Después, fotos de Ryoga caminando, comiendo, luchando y hasta de su primer día en la escuela. Luego aparecía otra hoja blanca que decía: Viajes. Estaba escrita con la letra del joven que era más escarpada que la de su madre. Allí se veían paisajes de China y todo Japón. Más adelante aparecían fotos de gente, una de él con una chica de pelo rojo con una trenza, otra en la que se mostraba ella, la misma Akane, con una malla naranja; entre muchas vio una que se transformó en su favorita: estaba ella, una chica de cabello café atado en una cola de costado, otra muy parecida pero con el pelo corto, un hombre de pelo largo negro, un panda, Ryoga y otro chico con una tranza. Sin duda eran las personas de sus sueños... _o sus memorias._

* * *

Otro lugar

Ranma estaba totalmente decidido a busca a su prometida. Esa misma noche se lo comunicó a la familia, quienes se sintieron muy aliviados por su decisión. Tomó su mochila y partió.

Luego de que él se marchar�, Colonge apareció por allí. Se la veía visiblemente maliciosa y pidió hablar exclusivamente con los señores de la casa.

**Notas de la autora: **uff... tarde mucho, no? Ahhhh... la escuela me mata! Espero poder poner pronto el 4º. Bueno, gusto o no gusto?

Lady Macduff

_'lo importante no es mentir, sino ocultar la mentira' mi prof. de filosofía_


	4. Capitulo 4

Respuesta a los _Reviews:_

Shakka DV: te pido disculpas, debería haberme fijado si habían puesto algún review nuevo antes de publicar el capitulo tres. Fue un error mio, lo siento. Con respecto al tema del capitulo de la serie, si es similar a cuando Shampoo le borra la memoria con el champú, pero en ese caso solo olvidaba a Ranma. Aquí no recuerda nada de nada.

Kei-Kugodgy: gracias por el apoyo! Espero que te vuelva la inspiración y puedas seguir tus textos, es horrendo sentarte enfrente de la compu y decir: ehhhh... qué escribo?( y un hilo de baba colgando de un costado de la boca).

Maria T: gracias por los deseos! Me alegra de que te gusto. Vas a ver si la encuentra ( oppss... no quiero dar adelantos XX). En cuanto a Colonge... todavía no sé que papel va a tomar... en fin, queda mucho por contar!

_Gracias a todos los que leen este fanfic_

* * *

Cap.4

Tomó el primer sorbo del té recién servido, saboreando su sabor y lo tenía para decir. Enfrente él sostenía su mirada sería y pasiva, casi sospechando lo que se venía venir. Su postura corporal le mostraba oposición, con aquellos brazos fuertes cruzados sobre el pecho, pero contaba con la seguridad de poder convencerlo.

Como sabe la pequeña Tendo sigue sin dar señales- comenzó con su anquilosada voz.

Ajá- asintió, manteniendo la mirada fija.

Le propongo un trato, señor Saotome- hizo una pausa, viendo como sin resultado alguno lograba sacarlo se su tranquilidad- 10 días.

10 días...?- repitió él- qué quiere decir, Colonge?

Ranma tiene 10 días para encontrar a esa jovencita... sino se casará con Shampoo, que es la segunda prometida.

Eso es una ridiculez...ud. sabe que él la encontrar� ya lo hizo en muchas ocasiones- sonrió triunfal.

Ud sabe, señor Saotome, que casándose con mi nieta tiene todas las oportunidades de quitarse la maldición...recuerde: China- chantajeó sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de conversaciones.

China...- meditó- No! Tengo mis acuerdos con el señor Tendo y nos dejaré por nada.- respondió airadamente.

Ya vamos a verlo- exclamó colérica, apoyando con violencia por última vez la taza en el plato- nos vemos en 10 días.- amenazó saliendo del salón, mientras él quedaba en su vieja postura

En la ruta—

_Vamos, Akane, voy a encontrarte. _Pensaba Ranma, dándose aliento para seguir, a pesar del cansancio. Llevaba casi 6 horas caminando y recién estaba por las afueras de Nerima. ¿Cuan lejos podía irse?.

En casa de los Hibiki—

Y ella es Nabiki es tu hermana mayor e igual que Kasumi- señaló Ryoga en las fotos que Akane sostenía, mirando a una chica de pelo corto y otra de pelo más largo.- después está tu papá Soun y el señor Saotome, que son estos de más atrás...

Pero Ryoga... ese es un panda- dijo ella como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Bueno... lo que pasa es que...U...es difícil de explicar... tiene una maldición que cuando lo toca el agua fría se transforma... mira! Aquí es humano.

una maldición? Es que acaso están todos chiflados!

Ehh... no... verás otros también se transforman, por ejemplo esta chica que se llama Shampoo... se vuelve gato o Moose, este del costado, se trasforma en pato.

Tu también te transformas?

Ahh- estaba pálido, si le decía la verdad lo mataría, si le contaba una mentira sospecharía. _¿QUÉ HAGO!_- yo...

Ryoga, Akane la cena está lista!- gritó Kaoru desde el comedor.

Más adentrada la noche respiró tranquilo, su secreto seguía a resguardo. Se giró en el futon y la observó con detenimiento. El sueño profundo, la respiración normal y una sonrisa en los labios. Se sentía feliz, aun que fuese hasta que recobrase la memoria, la tenía tan cerca.

Ranma...- la escuchó mascullar.

Frunció el entrecejo, pero suspiró triste. Estaba seguro de que nunca sería suya.

Día siguiente, centro del pueblo—

Disculpe- dijo un joven alto, de cabello negro y ropas chinas- conoce ud a está jovencita?- preguntó mostrando una foto, señalando a una persona.

Oh, si, la señorita...oh, no recuerdo su nombre- se disculpó el hombre con el que estaba hablando

Sabe donde vive?- insistió mostrándose amable, pese a su temperamento.

Creo que se aloja en una casa cercana a la plaza... debes seguir por esta calle, hasta la plaza, y luego buscar una casa verja blanca gastada, es la única que hay.

Muchas gracias- respondió comenzando a caminar.

_Por fin te encontré..._

Akane regaba tranquilamente el jardín delantero, la tarde pronto caería por lo que debía pensar en la cena. Asomó su cabeza entre la ligustrina y vio a Ryoga venir. Sonrió.

Hola, cómo te trato el trabajo?- preguntó dulcemente, mientras sostenía la manguera a un costado para no mojarlo.

Fue horrible... tuve que hacer 30 cajas! Tengo las manos astilladas... pero- sacó algo de su bolso- te hice esto en un rato libre- le entregó, entonces, un alhájelo de madera.

Ryoga, muchas gracias- y sin que él pudiera prevenirse, sintió sus labios en su mejilla ( nda: por respeto a los fanáticos de Ranma- Akane solo le da un beso ahí).

Ranma atravesaba la plaza a prisa. Se dio cuenta entonces de que ese era el pueblo donde de niño vivió. _En cuanto encuentre a Akane, iré a visitar a los Hibiki_. Apretó el paso, buscando con la mirada la casa. Vio algo que le molestó bastante, como SU prometida retiraba los labios de la cara su amigo.

La ira poseyó su cuerpo por lo que corrió hasta ellos, aplicándole una patada a un desprevenido Ryoga.

Vamos a pelear, P-chan!- gritó iracundo en posición de combate, dejando su mochila a un costado.

* * *

Notas de la autora: suspenso ! La gente que no le gusta lo inconcluso debe estar haciendo muñecos Vudú de mi TT. Bueno no tengo mucho que acotar, salvoque Akane empieza a recobrar la memoria y que Ryoga se aguanta bastante bien, de seguro varias veces le quiso tirar los galgos ... 

Saludos...

Lady Macduff

_''La frutilla es una orgia de frutos'' el prof. de Biología_


End file.
